


Love Conquers All

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Slight AU to the movie, Thomas inside, doors close, gally's mean as usual, gets newt mad, newt misses thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas runs into the maze to save Minho and the maze closes, Newt dives into depression, Gally tries to convince Newt that Thomas isn't worth a tear, that he is better off dead cause he was gonna try to free them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgnesDue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesDue/gifts).



> Ok hey guys I fecided to take a break from my other stories cause I have a writer's block, so enjoy this little story

Love Conquers All

Newt:

Everyone was gathered at the mouth of the maze waiting for Minho and Alby to return. "Shouldn't we send someone after them?" Asked Thomas, Newt stared at his boyfriend's worried face, poor Tommy thought Newt wanting to pull him into a hug and tell him it would be ok. "We can't, it's against the rules greenie" said Gally. The doors began to close, "There!" Thomas shouted, everyone looked and they all saw Minho, but something was wrong, he was dragging Alby along with him. "Come on Minho you can do it!" everyone yelled. 

"We need to help them!" Thomas said, the doors were almost closed, Newt looked at him, poised like a lion about to pounce, then put it together... What he was about to do, "don't you do it Tommy," Newt said with a shaky voice, tears pooling in his eyes, "don't you bloody do it!". Just as he guessed Thomas sprang into action, and charged into the doors, Newt ran after him, someone grabbed him by the shirt, unable to go further he shouted "THOMAS!" As the doors closed. 

\-------------------------------------------

Thomas 

Thomas was laying on the ground, where he had fallen just inside the maze. "Congratulations shuck-face" said Minho panting, "you just killed yourself."

\-------------------------------------------

Newt

Newt collapsed tears flowing like rivers of hopelessness and despair down his face. Pounding his fist on the doors even though he knew he would have better luck training a Griever to play fetch. People eventually dispersed from the closed doors, leaving Newt there to cry. Soon he heard footsteps approach him, "Come on Newt there's nothing you can do" it was Chuck, someone else put a hand on his shoulder, it was Frypan, "come on I saved you some dinner" Newt whirled around to glare at them with tears stinging his eyes, "I just watched my boyfriend, walk to his death, and you want me to EAT!?" "Newt there's nothing you can do said Chuck, "fine" said Newt shakily, "besides, your in charge with Alby gone," said Frypan. The three boys walked back to the homestead, Newt took his food and ate it under a tree. 

After eating he went to the large group of boys and said "alright, just because Alby, Minho, and Tommy are gone doesn't mean that's a reason to slack-" "that means you too Newt" said Gally. "I'll be fine" said Newt frustrated, "really?" Asked Gally, "then what was that earlier Huh?" "Kay Gally?" Piped up Frypan, Gally turned around "he just watched his boyfriend walk to his death, so shut your shuck hole before we decide to throw you into the maze next." Newt felt surprise and pride that people were standing up for him. After dinner Newt sat under a tree crying elbows on his knees holding his head. He heard footsteps, looks up and sees Gally, "get up and quit your whining, your shuck boyfriend was trouble," Newt's blood began to boil, " I'm glad he's gone, you should be too, he would've tried to get us outta here" Newt got up and pulled Gally close by the shirt and brought him up to his face. "Your will stop talking about Thomas like he was something evil, I love him, so shut the bloody hell up" Gally pulls out of the grasp scowling, "whatever" he said walking off "you don't understand". Newt lies down on the grass and cries himself to sleep wishing he was safe in Thomas's arms.

\-------------------------------------------

Thomas 

The sound of creaking and grinding stone reaches Thomas's ears. "Come on let's go" said Minho as they ran out of the maze Thomas saw Newt coming toward him he ran toward his beloved boyfriend, when he got to him, Newt's hand cracked across his face. "Don't you ever do that again Thomas," Thomas knew Newt was not joking first of all Newt never hurt Thomas and second of all, he never used Thomas's full name. He then grabbed either side of Thomas's face and kissed him long and hard, when he pulled away he hugged him hard and started crying into his boyfriend's shoulder, "I was so worried, about you." Thomas caressed Newt's head and said "its ok babe I'm right here, I'm never leaving, I love you Newt so much" "I love you too Tommy" said Newt through tears and Thomas knew that he meant it.


End file.
